Division
by Tsunami227
Summary: Naruto is the first Jinchuuriki to carry his Bijuu to the grave with him. This causes a spiritual anomaly that will forever change the fates of two universes. NaruHina possible harem


Division

Sup readers, this is Tsunami227 with a new Bleach/Naruto crossover. This story will be a Naru/Hina with the possibility of a harem I haven't decided yet

Uzumaki Naruto slowly took in the chaotic landscape that surrounded him. It was quite amazing really. To his left was what looked to be a sea storm of apocalyptic proportions. Dark blue waves turned white as they crashed about. The sky was blanketed in black clouds which let out blue lighting that crashed down to the violent sea. To his right was a lifeless plain of scorched earth and marked by steaming geysers. The ground cracked revealing magma under the surface. Ten active volcanoes oozed lava and shot clouds of ash into the sky intermingling with the storm clouds of the see. The oddest thing about this place was that he floated above it as if he were standing on solid ground.

Naruto tried to figure out how he had arrived here. He remembered battling the Akastuki. He drove the six paths of Pain out of the nearly nonexistent village. He then went to confront the leader him self. In the end he had managed to convince Nagato (Pain) and Konan give up on their plot only for them to meet their deaths at the hands of Uchiha Madara and surprisingly Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was forced to fight the two while desperately trying to convince Sasuke to return. It wasn't until he was he gained Sasuke's aid that he was able to defeat the ancient Uchiha.

When the weary boys made their way back to Konoha they found it in a state of complete chaos. One of the council elders Danzo had his shinobi kill the weakened Tsunade and was trying to take control of the village. Naruto and Sasuke managed to rally the wearied Ninja for one last fight. It was a tough battle. The Root Ninja of Danzo had hid during the invasion and were at full power, but they lacked the legends like Might Guy, Yamato, Sasuke and especially Naruto. They had their losses, but eventually Naruto was able to make his way to were Danzo was hiding.

Faced with near complete exhaustion and two Ninja guarding the old militating Naruto had two options. Try to fight his Ninja and most likely lose his life before he even came close to the man. Or force all his energy into a final sprint, killing the bastard and leaving him self completely open. Being the person he was he didn't hesitate to take the second option. Pushing all the chakra he had left in to his legs he moved quicker than the ROOT Ninja could keep up with plunging his blade into the old man's neck. His happiness at his achievement was short lived as their blades pierced him no later than a second after that.

And now he found him self in this chaotic hellscape with not a sign of life to tell him where he was. At first he thought that he was in hell. After all Ninja weren't exactly known for their morality and having the most evil creature in existence sealed inside of you probably doesn't help you get any closer to heaven either.

**"Hey, I resent that!" **A booming voice called from below him.

Naruto looked down to see a strange woman sitting on a throne made of the magma holding earth. Her hair was a reddish orange that wend down to her knees and was kept out of her face by a bead made of pure ruby which held it in a ponytail. Her skin was mocha brown, her eyes were blood red, and her face was gorgeous with an impish youth to it as well. She wore a red loincloth with black tribal markings that went down to her ankles while still showing off her long legs. She wore golden ankle bracelets over bare feet and had matching ones on her wrist. She wore a red top with a small circular cut in the middle showing off her chest which was big enough to give Tsunade a run for her money while also showing her slightly toned stomach. Three things caught his attention most of all. One, her voice, while softer on the ears, held a volume and demand for respect that he had only heard in one other creature. Two, all her nails were slightly sharpened and two small fang hung out the corners of her mouth. Finally, ten huge, red fox tails sprouted from her tailbone and hung off her throne lazily.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked causing the woman to grin.

**"Well technically…" **She started before disappearing from her throne and reappearing in front of a blushing blond who just discovered he only came up to her chest. **"…That title doesn't fit anymore, but more or less yes."**

"But why are you a girl!? And where did you get another tail from and… WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CAGE!!!??" He asked going from confused to fearful near the end.

Kyuubi put a finger to her chin while her face took a quizzed look. **"Well I've always been a girl, though I suppose when you're a giant fox spirit your femininity doesn't really stand out to humans. As for all of our changes…" **She said before her eyes flashed back to the angry eyes of the old Kyuubi and she pointed behind him. **"…Why don't you ask him?"**

Naruto turned around to see who could make Kyuubi seem so angry to see one of the strangest sights of his life matched only by the Kyuubi's old form and Gamabunta. From the sea came a colossal sea serpent. Its skin was slimy like a frog's and was light blue in color. It had four fins, each turquoise in color with two more coming off the sides of its head which was covered in a purple crustacean-like shell. Out of the sky came a large black scaled dragon with a long strip of grey hair going down its back. It had two short dear horns coming out of its head and short, stubby, hands and legs. Both serpents had large blue eyes that reminded him of his own.

**"Hello…" **The sky dragon started

**"…Naruto" **The sea dragon ended.

Their voice was the same and it was one he longed to hear more. "Dad?"

**"As she has already told you that title isn't exactly appropriate…"**

**"…But yes, part of me is your father Naruto."**

**"**Wait, I don't get this? How can you both be someone and not be them at the same time? What happened to you two?"

**"Simply put an anomaly. You see Naruto you are the very first Jinchuuriki to die with his Bijuu inside him. All the others had their Bijuu extracted save for the vessel of Hachibi who still roams the world of the living. As such your death at the hand of the Root Nin caused an unprecedented event in our universe…."**

**"…Like all souls in our universe you went into the stomach of the Shinigami to go through purgatory and reborn. However when my, yours, and Kyuubi's souls reached the Shinigami stomach we created a chaotic reaction which destroyed his stomach."**

"You mean…" Naruto said suddenly becoming very pale which caused the Kyuubi to grin.

**"That's right, congratulations; you killed the god of death."**

"But that still doesn't explain why you're a dragon and Kyuubi is…" He struggled for the right word."

**"The hottest woman you've ever seen?" **She said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto causing him to blush before breaking away from her grip. **"Awww, what's wrong? Shy?"**

"AS IF I'D EVER LET SOMEONE AS DANGEROUS AS YOU TOUCH ME!!" He shouted while trying to fight his blush.

**"Actually she poses no threat to you. You see when you died and went to the Shinigami stomach two things happened. First, Kyuubi was reunited with her Yin chakra and became more stable. Second, we both bonded with your spirit changing our personalities slightly…" **

"…**Kyuubi's new nature is due to the fact that she is no longer the creature made up of purely destructive Yang chakra that you knew. That and she no longer seeks to escape from your body due to our fusion."**

"But that doesn't explain why you two look different."

"**Since he's taking forever I might as well wrap up." **Kyuubi said. **"When we caused that little reaction in the Shinigami's stomach we not only tore open his stomach, but also the fabric of space. As such, we were sucked into another dimension in which the nature of spirits is slightly different. The Yondaime and I know represent two polarized parts of your soul. We just took on some of the traits held by each side, hence our new looks."**

"I guess I understand" He said not sounding to convincing. "But what happens to me now, I mean I'm dead now right? What is left for me to do?"

It was Minato who provided the answer.** "For now you must awake and observe the world around you. It seems to be a rather boring place, but hopefully it will yield some kind of fun…"**

"…**We will also teach you to use the powers attributed with our part of your soul. The abilities that are now available to you are greater than any Ninjutsu you could ever learn."**

This caused Naruto to brighten up; after all he was always ready to learn a new skill, especially if it was powerful.

"**Until then you still have access to all of your Jutsu save for the Kuchiyose since a spirit really can't call a summon animal to its aid. Now that being said I think its time you go and explore your new horizon I think you'll find it… interesting." **She said with a smile.

Before Naruto could ask her what she meant he disappeared from the plain of his inner soul leaving his two haves to themselves.

"**I see you forgot to mention…"**

"…**his most important ability in this world." **The two dragons said, malice dripping from their tongues.

"**Don't pout Namikaze. It doesn't suit you." **She responded with the same hate. She then sighed and a sad smile came to her face. **"Naruto will find out when he needs to. Besides, it's not as if you have anything to worry about. When it comes to that ability Naruto will definitely take your side."**

When Naruto came to he noticed two significant changes on his person. First were his clothes. He now wore black hakama pants with grey shinobi sandals. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt which was white save for the Ying-Yang symbol on his back surrounded by grey markings. On his right side two slightly shorter Katana hung from his side. One had a black hilt, the other blue and they both had guards in the shape of a spiral. On his left side was a single Katana which was large than the norm with a red hilt and a flame shaped guard.

The second change Naruto noticed was in his body. Embedded into the palms of his hands were to stones. In his right hand was a sapphire stone that dimly glowed with an energy that moved about inside it like shifting clouds. Its presence was very similar to that of his father's. In his left hand was a crimson stone which flickered with energy similar to fire that felt like Kyuubi's. If he had a mirror he would been able to see that his left eye had changed color to a deep blood red and his hair had taken on a light orange hue.

Naruto was confused by his new appearance, but dismissed it as the world around him was much more interesting. He had never really seen a place like this. The sky was pitch black with no sign of clouds or stars. Only the moon served to light the night. An endless see of bleach white sand dunes was all he could see with the occasional dead tree or boulder dotting the scenery. The only life he had seen was a strange little lizard with a hole in its stomach and a white mask that had quickly dug under the sand after becoming aware of his presence.

Being a man of action Naruto quickly decided to leave this place for a brighter atmosphere. And so he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked.

AND WALKED.

Finally after what felt like 48 hours (The sky never changed in this freaky place) he collapsed not of exhaustion, but of sheer boredom. "What the hell is wrong with this place? Am I in hell? Even hell can't suck this much! At least in hell I could fight some demons or something!" Naruto shouted to the sky.

As he sat their on the desert floor everything that had happened finally caught up to him. He was dead. He would never be Hokage. He had helped save the village, but had no idea how many friends might have also died. He destroyed the Shinigami leaving the fate of both his souls and all others unknown.

His life was over. He could never achieve his dream. He might never see his friends again. He never got to see Konoha get back on its feet. To see what would happen to the Teme. He wondered who the new Hokage would be, probably Guy or Kakashi-sensei. He never even got to talk to Hinata about her confession to him.

'_This sucks'_ he thought.

He wanted to whine, to roll over and cry his eyes out for the first time since he was a child, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He was an adapter so he would adapt to this new dimension just like he always did. But for the moment he just wanted to rest. To wallow in the pain that filled his soul. _'After all, it's not like I have anything more important to due.' _

As if fate was listening in on his moping Naruto suddenly received a very important task.

Survive.

Out of now where Naruto felt as if a Python had wrapped itself around his waist. Before he could react he was roughly pulled underneath the sands before being drug under the ground at a breakneck speed. If his mind had time to process the situation he would have noticed that the velocity at which he traveled plus the rough sand surrounding his body should have grated the meat off his bones, but he was surprisingly intact. However his rather sudden ascension out of the sand and into the desert sky along with his rapid plummet to the ground drew the majority of his attention.

As the dust settled Naruto groggily climbed out of the crater he had made with his face feeling as if he had been tackled by Chouji. As he stood a violent cut appeared on the front of his shirt going across his heart diagonally. Fortunately it didn't break the skin, but that didn't seem to deter his mystery assailant. The next cut was along his arm and was no bigger than a paper cut. Despite the shallowness of his wound it did alert him that his enemy was out for blood. He brought up his arms to defend against the next attack which had been aimed at his jugular and was just as shallow as the last.

And so it went on for nearly an hour. Naruto blocked the incoming attacks while trying to counter. None of the wounds were bigger than if he had been nicked by a kunai and some had already completely healed. He tried to grab the mysterious weapon only for it to disappear leaving nothing for him to locate it with. It was silent, invisible, it had no scent and he couldn't sense any chakra either. On his enemies side he was getting tired of Naruto's constant healing. It was bad enough that his skin was tougher than most Hollows Heirro (Iron skin), but he also healed quicker than any creature he had ever fought before. Realizing that Naruto wasn't someone who could be beaten by stealth he finally dropped his disguise.

Naruto paled at the sight of the creature before him. It resembled a chameleon with bumpy grey skin and large black spikes going down his back. It wore a white mask similar to that of the lizards except it had the angular shape of a chameleon head and the eyes were missing. Out of the back came four short braids of black hair. It stood at about seven feet tall on all fours save for one front leg that was raised, a large red orb forming in the palm of its talon like feet.

"I'll admit that you're a lot tougher than most Shinigami." It said, its voice was young, but also tired and aged. "You're dress is strange as well, but it doesn't matter. You made a mistake when you decided to enter Hueco Mundo."

Naruto wasn't really listening though; his eyes were fixed on the glowing red orb in its hand. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It vaguely reminded him of chakra and yet it wasn't. Some thing about it caused his left arm to twitch uncontrollably. Subconsciously He raised his left hand, the crimson stone glowing brighter until a larger and less stable energy ball formed.

The Hollow grew fearful at the sight of his enemies Cero (Hollow blast), he had never seen a Shinigami do that before. He knew that it would be more powerful than his own. Wasting no time the Hollow fired of its attack watching the giant ball of red Reiryoku (Spirit energy) soar at his prey before he could launch his own. His confidence was blown away however when a red blast twice the size of his own came hurtling back at him after easily blowing apart his own Cero.

As the smoke cleared Naruto saw the creature lying on the ground completely still. Thinking he had killed it he went to get a closer look at the creature. Its long tongue hung out its mouth and had a razor sharp tip which he thought was responsible for the invisible attacks. It lay on its back revealing a small hole in its stomach. Its body was badly burned, but he didn't think it was dead.

As he pondered whether to finish the job or not both his hands began to glow brightly from their stones. Each one felt as if it wanted to be placed on the strange creature. Naruto wondered which hand he should use. The stone that represented Kyuubi had helped him defeat the creature and held a similar energy to it. On the other side he was much more trusting of the side which represented his dad.

Slowly he placed his right hand on the creature causing it to be enveloped by a bright blue light that blinded the blond. As it faded Naruto was left with a single thought.

'_That thing was a kid?'_

Hyuuga Hinata sat in a small hut inside the Sereitei making an important decision. It had been roughly a week since the invasion and Danzo's uprising were stopped. She was amongst the dead; still recovering from her battle with Pain she was in no condition to fight Danzo's supporters. She had watched the Shinigami descend upon the city intent on devouring the souls of the dead. She had screamed as she saw Naruto disappear into the mouth of the god of death. Tears started to fall from her eyes before the Shinigami began to glow bright purple before exploding, leaving nothing behind save for a strange rift in the air.

None of the spirits knew what to do. As far as they knew all spirits were eaten by the Shinigami so where did that leave them know that they were dead. For a while many sat around watching the village slowly rebuild in their absence. It wouldn't be until about three days later that a solution would come to them.

They called them selves Shinigami, but they didn't look the part. Instead of the demonic figure in white these were people in black robes, their leaders also wore white jackets and they all a weapon. Apparently these Shinigami were responsible for the trafficking of souls in their dimension which lay beyond the rift. After assessing the situation the Shinigami quickly went to work sending good spirits to the place they called Sereitei and the others to their hell.

Hinata being a good girl (Or as good as a trained assassin could be) was sent to the Sereitei along with the majority of people she knew. Upon arrival they made several interesting discoveries. Apparently the ability to hold onto ones memories after death was extremely rare which caused the relatively in tact memories of the newly arrived Ninja to surprise the Shinigami. After much speculation it was decided that the chakra control training of the average Ninja greatly boost their spiritual power allowing them to develop the ability to maintain their memories, use the force the Shinigami called Reiryoku, and even maintain the ability to perform certain Ninjutsu. After all, chakra was made from the energies of the spirit and the body so increasing chakra was increasing the power of one's soul.

Upon this discovery the Shinigami pleaded with the Ninja to train to become Shinigami as well giving them large enough numbers to traffic spirits in both dimensions. So Hinata faced a crossroads. The truth was the last thing she wanted to do was train to fight again. It's not that she hated the life of a Ninja, but it wasn't what she would have chosen. It was simply forced upon her as heiress of the Hyuuga clan. But here there was nothing to tell her who she could be. The Hyuuga clan was nonexistent in the Sereitei and the few Hyuuga who joined her here didn't have enough influence now to reform the clan and impose any kind of rule. Without the weight of the clan she had been freed from the cage that held all Hyuuga captive to either the seal or clan tradition.

While the life of a Shinigami sounded too much like that of a Ninja she couldn't deny that it did have some pull on her. These Shinigami helped everyone reach their place in the afterlife and purified the creatures known as Hollows allowing them to find peace as well. Many Ninja were already joining with the former Hokage Tsunade serving as an example. If her friends were to join she would want to as well to aid them and watch over them.

In the end, it was a single factor that helped her make her decision. She wanted to know what happened to Naruto more than anything else in this world or her own. It plagued her day and night to not know what his fate was. Being a fairly smart person she was quick to realize that these Shinigami held the most power in this universe and they would have the most instant access to any information as well. From what she understood someone like Naruto would break the norm of this place and they would quickly wish to understand him and bring him to Sereitei. Simply put her best chance of finding her love was to be a Shinigami.

With that in mind she left her temporary dwelling and strode determinedly to the center of the Sereitei.

And that concludes the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter of the X-gene should be coming out soon. Before I wrap up I have a…… well I hesitate to call it a poll. Simply put it will greatly affect aspects of this story

This poll deals with our Karakura/Ryoka group. Since both the Shinigami and Arrancar will have some extra additions in this story I wanted to add one or two to Ichigo's crew as well. So I leave you with these options I've been playing around with.

1. Doutei Kamen (Translates to Nun Mask or Sister Mask)

Overview: Doutei Kamen is a girl going to a catholic school in Karakura town. When she awakens he spiritual abilities she believes them to be superpowers bestowed upon her by God. Using her immense spiritual pressure to freeze criminals and shunpo like abilities to increase her speed and strength she fights crime. She also fights Hollows believing them to be demons and has the power to purify them completely without killing them. Will mistake Ichigo as a demon lord (If you saw people who claimed to be the God of death and used spells called demon arts you might jump to that conclusion too), but later comes to join his group.

2. Kurenai Kamen (Crimson mask) A.K.A Chizuru

Overview: Chizuru awakens her spiritual powers shortly after her, Tatsuki, and Orihime are attacked by the Hollow. Unlike Doutei Kamen who is a more wholesome heroine Chizuru is a bit on the dirty side preferring a very lingerie style costume. Will mainly be pitted against female opponents for maximum Chizuru style comedy

3. Kazuma from s-CRY-ed

Overview: Modifications to the normal s-CRY-ed story. A secret faction of the Japanese government seeks to create soldiers with the ability to fight Hollow. They develop the Alter users who break down matter and reconstruct it into a new form made of Reishi (Spirit particles). These Alter users are trained to fight Hollows as part of a unit called HOLY. Kazuma being Kazuma refuses to live a life underground as a government weapon and escapes from HOLY headquarters and ends up in Karakura town. Kazuma joins up with Ichigo to avoid HOLY who doesn't want their existence known to the Shinigami.

4. Asakura Yoh and Amidamaru from Shaman King

Overview: Yoh is a Shaman who transfers to Karakura high. As a Shaman Yoh has the ability to interact with souls on a deeper level than people like Ichigo who can simply see them. He can let them posses him and even has the ability to keep them from going Hollow regardless of the length of the time they have spent dead. Because of that ability Shaman are hated and persecuted by the Shinigami who see them as an obstacle in the wheel of reincarnation that all souls must go through. Because of that he is hunted down by a Shinigami who Ichigo helps to defend him against (I haven't decided if it will be a former Konoha Nin or just some generic Shinigami). I also might do this story with Chocolove or Horohoro, but right now I'm leaning towards Yoh.

5. Maka and Soul from Soul Eater.

Overview: Soul is a member of an ancient race which descends from Shinigami who fused with their zanpakuto and were ejected from soul society known as buki (Weapons). To wield them they seek out humans with great spiritual power who become their shokunin (Technician). The ultimate goal of each Buki-Shokunin team is to defeat and eat the mask of 100 Hollows and ten Gillian class Hollows to achieve the rank of Death scythe. For this reason Maka and Soul come to the most spiritually active city on the face of the earth Karakura town.

6. Lei-lei (Hsien-ko in the U.S. version) from dark stalkers.

Overview: Lei-Lei and her sister Mei-Ling have their mother taken from them by two dark dragon like Hollow. In order to free her soul the girls Use a forbidden spiritual technique to turn Lei-Lei into a Jiangshi, a Chinese zombie and Mei-Ling into a talisman to help her control her powers. The two then head to Karakura town in hopes of finding the Hollow that took their mother.

Vote for your favorites and remember to review

PEACE


End file.
